Most European countries present a given name of the day in their official almanacs. Mostly one name a day is presented, but there are also presentations of variants of a given name such as, for example, Marcus, Mark, and Marc could be presented on the same day. The name of the day is a joyful event mostly to the children, which are congratulated by their parents and other relatives on the very same day and often given a small gift.
When members of the Royal Family have their “name-day” it is an official flag-flying day in Sweden.
More generally a name-day is a Christian custom created with the purpose of undermining the heathen ancient birthday celebrations. Hence, a name list was created with its foundation on the day of the death of a saint, which day was given the name of the saint in question.
Nowadays more common names are listed in a name-day list, where the names are not necessarily connected to the names of saints. In order to spread the tradition of name-days and to educate people of the origin of their name, which famous people that bear the name etc., a need for a media system, more than an almanac, that can convey the tradition would be appreciated by many. Such a system would lead to a better step by step knowledge of our today and ancient history.
Moreover, there is a possibility for gaming on name days in accordance with the present invention.
The particulars of the present invention are set out in the attached independent claims, and further embodiments are set out in the attached dependent sub-claims.